gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bordermen
The bordermen, also known as '''wastelanders '''are the inhabitants of the The Borderlands. They are a unique offshoot of the First Men, who branched off from their Stormlands cousins. They are ruled by House Blackgard as vassals loyal to House Baratheon. They are pejoratively called '''desert folk '''and '''rock demons '''by outsiders. History Somewhere during the Wars of the First Men and the Children of the Forest, some 12,000 years ago according to legend, the Children of the Forest used their magic to call down the Winds of Dorne on the Borderlands. They hoped to stop the advance of the First Men who were invading the continent by raising the temperature and breaking The Stormlands from Westeros, as they previously broken the land bridge from Essos to Dorne (the remnants of which are an island chain known as the Stepstones). The Children only partially succeeded, drying out the Borderlands and turning it's territories into a massive wasteland. Nonetheless, this display of strength encouraged the First Men to negotiate a peace with the Children. Afterwards, some of the First Men settled in the wastelands of the Borderlands, and became bordermen. The bordermen consider themselves to be a unique division of the "First Men from the Stormlands" instead of an entirely separate branch from the First Men. The story goes that a warrior by the name of Argon of the Wastes was the first human born in the Borderlands. He founded House Blackgard and created an entire new bloodline. His descendants would later become the bordermen and natives of the Borderlands. Culture Bordermen are ranked in two different castes. The upper class, feudal Bordermen live in great keeps, belong to noble houses and are raised in the Andal lifestyle. The lower class, clan-based bordermen live in camps, tribes, caves and still use the "old ways". The official language of the bordermen is Wastelandic. An ancient, rune-based dialect of the Old Tongue. Although the dominant language in the Borderlands in the present day is the Common Tongue, some bordermen still use this ancient language. Hardy and reclusive rock-dwellers, the bordermen are derisively referred to by outsiders as "rock demons" and "stone-eaters". Most bordermen are poor, mostly subsisting on wasteland cats. By the standards of some of their neighbors their culture is somewhat primitive, they are woodcrafty, with great knowledge of their terrain as well as of poisons made by local plants and animals in the northern parts of the wasteland, which they often coat their weapons with. Clans At the time of the War of the Five Kings the non-feudal bordermen are divided in 90 different clans or tribes, some of which have been bitter enemies with each other. Normally they are politically divided, but were united under the Warden of the Borderlands for the common goal of survival. Some of these groups are socially and culturally very different. While many do understand the Common Tongue of the Andals, according to Trevyr the clans of the Borderlands speak seven different languages (including the Common Tongue; otherwise they speak Wastelandic, and its several variants). Some of these clans or groups include: * Numerous clans from the Vyrst Mountains. ** The Adar, who dwell in the caves of the Vyrsts, who know how to forge steel and engage in ritual cannibalism and ritualistic torture. ** The Mor Khazgur, who dwell in the Vyrsts, known for their excellent knowledge of poisons and herbs. Prominent Bordermen * Lord Trevyr Blackgard, a feudal borderman and Warden of the Borderlands ** Dyron Blackgard, Trevyr's son, feudal-based. ** Eddin Blackgard, Trevyr's son, feudal-based. * Viirokaaz, the chieftain of the Adar, clan-based. * Nokrok, the chieftain of the Mor Khazgur, clan-based. Category:Peoples Category:Bordermen Category:House Blackgard Category:SharkyBytesz